gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Empire State of Mind
Empire State of Mind ist ein Song aus der ersten Folge der zweiten Staffel, Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten. Der Song wird von den New Directions gesungen, um zum Einen nach Matts Umzug neue Mitglieder anzuwerben und zum Anderen, nachdem sie herausgefunden haben, dass die Nationals in New York stattfinden. Ihre Absicht ist es, den Schülern zu zeigen, dass sich auch populäre und nicht nur ältere Songs singen können, jedoch zeigen lediglich Sunshine Corazon und Sam Evans Interesse. Das Original stammt von Jay-Z feat. Alicia Keys aus seinem elften Album "The Blueprint 3" aus dem Jahr 2009. Charts Lyrics Artie: Yeah, yeah Now I'm up at Brooklyn Now I'm down in Tribeca Right next to DeNiro But I’ll be hood forever I’m the new Sinatra And since I made it here I can make it anywhere Yeah they love me everywhere Finn: I used to cop in Harlem All of my Dominicanos Right there up on Broadway Brought me back to that McDonald's Took it to my stash box Five Sixty State street Catch me in the kitchen Like a Simmons with them pastries Puck: Cruising down 8th street Off white Lexus Driving so slow but BK is from Texas Me I’m up at Bed-Stuy Home of that boy Biggie Now I live on Billboard And I brought my boys with me Say what up to Ty Ty Still sipping Mai Tai's Sitting courtside Knicks and Nets give me high fives Jigga, I be spiked out (Santana: Come on) I can trip a referee (Santana: Come on) Tell by my attitude (Santana: Come on) That I most definitely from Rachel und Santana mit New Directions (Puck): New York (Hey, aha) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Yeah) There's nothing you can’t do (Yeah) Now you’re in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Aha aha aha) These streets will make you feel brand new (Rachel: You feel brand new) (New) Big lights will inspire you (Rachel: Inspire you) ( Come on) Let's hear it for New York (Your welcome old G) New York, New York (I hold you high, sugar) Finn (Mercedes): Catch me at the X With OG at a Yankee game (Whoa, whoa) Dude I made a Yankee hat More famous than a Yankee can You should know I bleed Blue (Whoa, whoa) But I aint a crip tho But I got a gang of brothers Walking with my clique though Welcome to the Melting Pot (Whoa, whoa) Corners where we selling rocks Africa bambaataa Home of the hip hop Yellow cap, gypsy cap Dollar cab, holla back For foreigners, it ain't for they act Like they forgot how to act Puck (Mercedes): Eight million stories Out there in it naked (Whoa, whoa) The city is a pity Half o' y’all won’t make it Me (Whoa, whoa) I gotta plug Special Ed "I Got It Made" If Jesus payin' LeBron I’m payin' Dwayne Wade Three-dice Cee-Lo (Whoa, whoa) Three-card Marley Labor Day Parade Rest in peace, Bob Marley Statue of Liberty (Whoa, whoa) (New Directions: Come on) Long live the World trade (New Directions: Come on! Yeah, eh) Long live the kingdom (New Directions: Come on! Yeah, eh) I’m from the empire state that's Santana mit New Directions: New York (Rachel: New york!) (Puck: Hey) (Santana: Huh, yeah) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of There's nothing you can’t do (Puck: That you can't do) (Mercedes: You can't do, oh) Now you’re in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Santana: Huh, yeah) (Puck: Welcome to the bright lights baby) These streets will make (und Rachel: you feel brand new) (Mercedes: Brand new, baby) Big lights will (und Rachel: inspire you) (Mercedes: Oh) Let's hear it for New York (Santana: Uh, huh) New York (Santana: Yeah) New York (Santana: Uh, huh) (Rachel: Yeah, hey) Artie (Mercedes): Lights is blinding Girls need blinders (Whoa, whoa) So they can step out of bounds quick The side lines is Lined with casualties (Whoa, whoa) Who sipping life casually Then gradually become worse (Uh, huh) Don’t bite the apple Eve Caught up in the in crowd Now your in-style End in the winter gets cold En Vogue with your skin out (Whoa, hoo) The city of sin is a pity on a whim Good girls gone bad The city's filled with them Finn (Mercedes): Mommy took a bus trip And now she got her bust out (Hoo, hoo) Everybody ride her Just like a bus route Hail Mary to the city your a virgin And (Oh, oh, oh) Jesus can’t save you life starts when the church ends (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Came here for school Graduated to the high life Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight (Oh, whoa) Dub MHS (New Directions: Come on) (Whoa, whoa) (New Directions: Yeah, eh) Got you feeling like a champion (New Directions: Come on) (Oh, whoa) The city never sleeps (New Directions: Come on) better slip you an Ambien (New Directions: Yeah, eh) Santana with New Directions (Mercedes): New York (Rachel: New York!) (Finn: Huh, huh) (Santana: Yeah, yeah) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Rachel: Haa hi yeah) There's nothing you can’t do (Nothing you can’t do) (New Directions: You can’t do) Now you’re in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Yeah, yeah, eh) (Santana: Huh, huh, yeah) These streets will make you feel brand new (Rachel: You feel brand new) ( New) (New Directions: You feel brand new) Big lights will inspire you (Rachel: Inspire you) (You) (New Directions: Inspire you) Let's hear it for New York (Santana: Huh, huh) New York (Santana: Yeah) (New York) New York (Santana: Huh, huh) (Rachel: Yeah, hey) Mercedes mit New Directions Girls: One hand in the air for the big city Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty No place in the world that could compare Put your lighters in the air Finn und Mercedes mit New Directions: Everybody say yeah (Santana: Come on), yeah (Santana: Come on) Yeah, (Santana: Come on) yeah! Rachel und Santana mit New Directions (Mercedes): New York (New York) (New Directions: New York) (Santana: Yeah, yeah) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Jungle, yeah, yeah) There's nothing you can’t do (New Directions: You can’t do) Now you’re in New York (New York, New York) (Artie: New York) (Santana: Yeah) These streets will make you feel brand new (Brand new) (New Directions: Brand new) Big lights will inspire you (Inspire you) (New Directions: Inspire you) Let's hear it for New York (New York) (Santana: Huh) New York (New York) (Santana: Yeah) New York (New York, yo whoa) (Santana: Huh, uh) Trivia *Der Song weist Ähnlichkeiten zur Performance von We Got the Beat aus der dritten Staffel auf: **Beide Songs werden außerhalb des Chorraums performt (Schulhof und Cafeteria). **Beide Songs werden performt, um neue Mitglieder für den Glee Club anzuwerben. **Beide Songs werden als erster in der jeweiligen Staffelpremiere performt. **In beiden Songs haben Rachel und Santana Solos. **Nach dem Zusehen der Performance, bewerben sich neue Mitglieder für den Glee Club (Sam und Sunshine/Sugar). **Etwas unerwartetes passiert beide Male nach der Performances (abgesehen von Sam und Sunshine beachtet keiner auf dem Schulhof die Performance/eine Essensschlacht bricht aus) *Santanas Stimme ist im Original nicht leicht zu hören. Erst in der a capella-Version kann man sie klar hören. *Melissa Benoist, Blake Jenner und Kevin McHale sangen den Song 2012 bei der American Australian Association. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman